Hidden Gifts A Curse for Life
by incenderelapsus
Summary: What if you lived your life believing that you were someone you weren't? What would you do if you found out that your whole life has been a lie?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Lily Evans, many people think they know me, but they don't. I may seem harmless to a normal human, but inside I carry a power so strong that I could destroy the Earth on merely a whim. Only in death is the world safe from me. Many have tried to harness my powers and use me as a weapon- none have survived.

I am not a muggleborn as everyone seems to think. No. My parents were a witch and wizard, but they were killed. I know I was there when it happened, I just can't remember.  
I had a brother, he looked after me. His name was Andrew back then. Andrew was a werewolf, and the Ministry of Magic do not take kindly to 'monsters' looking after children. They took me away, although Andrew and I fought tooth and nail to stay together.

I was young at the time, about four or five. A witch from the Ministry held me back as a man talked to my brother. I had never seen Andrew so angry. Abruptly the man punched Andrew in the gut.  
"Andrew!" I screamed and lurched forward ready to defend my brother. The Ministry witch dug her talon like finger nails into my shoulder. I whimpered as her nails pierced my skin.  
Andrew fought to get to me, only to receive a barrage of punches and kicks.  
"Stop It! You're hurting him!" I screamed  
One of the Ministry workers eyed my brother evilly.

"Gretchen take the girl!" he barked.  
"No no! Please don't take her!"  
The man bound my brother as he tried to reach for me.  
"Don't take her please! Selena!"

Selena- that's my real name.  
After that I was put under a memory charm. Custody was given to some obscure muggle relative of my mother.  
They changed my hair, my looks. No longer was my hair golden blonde, my eyes cornflower blue. They completely wiped all trace of my brother from my memory.  
Over time I would get strange flashbacks, but I would never figure out my past until Hogwarts...  
Until I saw him again...


	2. Chapter 2

I guess I should go back and explain about how I lived before Hogwarts.  
I lived with Rose and Christopher Evans, distant cousins of my Mother. They had a daughter- Petunia.  
She was older than me, by about three years. She seemed to tolerate me, until I was about seven. That is when I developed an opinion of my own and refused to let her use me as a dress up doll.

Rose and Christopher were indifferent. Christopher was the only one who appeared to care about my well being.  
I spent most of my time curled up in my room reading. It appeared I had a natural flare for languages, so I spent what little pocket money I had on books written in French, German and even Japanese.  
Petunia resented me for this. She could barely grasp Basic English, never mind the complex philological aspects of Japanese.

However, despite Petunia's resentment and Rose and Christopher's indifference, my Pre- Hogwarts days were happy.  
Things started to go downhill when I turned eleven. That morning I wandered into the kitchen expecting the standard  
"Morning Lily. Make us a cup of tea, oh by the way happy birthday."greeting.Instead, I saw Rose glaring coldly at me.   
"Urm morning?"  
"This came for you!" Rose snapped, flinging a letter my way.  
The envelope was heavy, with a wax seal on the back.  
I opened it…  
It was my Hogwarts acceptance letter.  
I read it aloud to Rose and Christopher.  
"Well?" Rose snapped  
"Pardon? Mama."  
"Do you want to go or not?"  
"May I decide tomorrow? I have a lot to think about."  
Christopher nodded, whilst smiling warmly at me.  
Later I was to find out that Christopher was my Mother's soul brother, and the fact that I was a witch like my mother seemed to please him. Rose hated my mother for being so close to Christopher. Jealousy is a terrible thing.

Petunia however thought it was a joke at first and kept tipping water over me stating that as I was a witch I should melt like in the Wizard of Oz. Gosh sometimes I thought Petunia was born naturally blonde. No offence to any blondes reading this, it's just that I have had some bad experiences with some brain-dead morons who think being blonde is an excuse to act twice as dim-witted. (CoughLucious Malfoy cough)

I thought a lot that day. If I had these magical gifts, why not take advantage of them?  
I quietly made my downstairs, passing Petunia's room as I went.  
"Hey Witch girl!"  
"What now?" I grumbled as I entered her room.  
She was lying on her bed, attempting her English homework.   
"What's a simile?"  
"Comparing an object to something else, usually using like or as."  
"Oh." She scribbled it down.  
"Do you have an example to go with that?"  
"As white as snow."  
"Thanks Wicked Witch of the West. Maybe I'll reconsider dropping a house on you." She squealed as she bounced out of the room.

I resumed my walk downstairs.  
"Mama? Papa? May I talk with you?"  
"Of course Lily." Beamed Christopher.  
"Well I've decided that if I do have these abilities, I might as well make the most of them right?"  
Christopher nodded.  
"What I mean to say is that if it's OK with you, I would like to go to Hogwarts."  
"It's OK by me Hun." Chirped Christopher happily.  
"Mama?"  
"I suppose. It appears I have no choice!" she spat hatefully  
I was too thrilled to notice at the time. I was a witch, and I was going to a witch's school


	3. Chapter 3

The evening before I was to leave for Hogwarts, Christopher cooked me a special farewell dinner. Since Petunia found out I was going to Hogwarts, she had pleaded with Rose and Christopher to let her go too, but of course she could not. This made her terribly jealous. Every chance she got, she would play tricks to get me into trouble.

I'm getting off topic.  
We were eating, well Petunia was, and I was thanking Christopher profusely for going through the trouble of cooking dinner.  
"That's it I cannot stand it anymore! She gets praised for being a freak, while I get ignored for being normal!"  
"Petunia! Apolo….."  
"Leave it Chris. If she wants to learn to be a witch, she'll have to learn to deal with the insults aswell."

The meal was finished in silence.  
"May I be excused? I want to check that I've packed everything I need."  
"Of course dear. Have you packed the things we got from Diagon Alley?"  
"Almost I just need to pack my school books, I've been reading them."  
"Well no reading for you tonight missy. Early to bed, early to rise…" chuckled Christopher.  
Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"Stop mollycoddling her! She's going off on her own now; she is a witch after all." Rose spat out in disgust.

I stayed awake that night, listening to Rose and Christopher argue.  
Finally dawn came, and the arguing stopped.  
"Lily come on. Up, we'll have to leave soon."  
"I'm up Papa, I've been awake for hours."  
"Good girl." He muttered before leaving my room.  
Sleepily I followed him downstairs into the kitchen.  
Rose was there, sipping a cup of coffee.  
"I don't see why I have to be up this early."  
"Because this is the last time we'll see Lily until Christmas." Chastised Christopher.  
"Good, and with any luck, we won't have to put up with her then!"  
I gasped at the coldness of her words.  
"Rose what a terrible thing to say!"  
"It's true; you're just too blind to see. Look at her! This witchcraft nonsense. She is a freak Christopher. You think she is going to be exactly like her? Well look what happened, she got herself killed. Stupid cow!"  
Without warning, Christopher slapped Rose across the face.  
"Don't you… How dare you talk about her like that in front of me! So I don't have a bond with you, like I did with her, she is dead Rose, she's not a threat to you anymore, and she never was. You were and still are so paranoid. Get over it!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Come on Lily, we'd better get you to the train station."

I waited until I was in the car before I allowed my tears to fall.  
"Hey hey, come on kiddo, please stop crying." he pleaded  
"How can she say that? What have I done wrong? Is it really that terrible to be a witch?"  
"No of course it isn't, it's just I lost someone very close to me who was a witch."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Sorry love, can't tell you MOM'S orders!"  
"Mama won't know…" I pleaded  
"Who said I was talking about your mother?"  
He spared me an amused glance, before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far…

Especially grannyHPfan who has reviewed every chapter I have posted, for which I am immensely grateful.

I would like to receive more feedback on this story, even if it is to tell me that this story is a pile of horse manure.

So if it's not too much trouble, would you please leave a review?

Thank you all

Lapsus

Before I begin this chapter, I would like to warn you that this chapter contains lyrics from the song 'A Popstar's Fear of the Pollen Count by The Divine Comedy. I am not attempting to claim ownership of these lyrics in any form what so ever and would like to add that no copyright infringement is intended.

Right that's enough of me embarrassing myself clears throat

Onto the story!

The drive to King's Cross station was pleasant. Christopher drove, while I sang along to my favourite song.

I fall for this season every time  
When it's hot and everybody smiles  
I can't help myself  
I'm in live with the sum-mer time  
Even when I get hay fever, I'm fine  
I may sneeze but I don't really mind  
As long as I'm….  
In love with the sum- mer time.

Christopher smiled and hummed along as we pulled into Kings Cross station.  
I fetched a trolley, and Christopher heaved my exceptionally heavy trunk onto it.  
The station was crowded.  
"Papa, do you know where to go?"  
"No idea, but let's head to platforms 9 and 10. Maybe we'll find someone there who'll help us."  
So we did…

We got to the barrier, and found a young boy, he was currently being told off by his mother.  
"Sirius, don't you dare do anything to disgrace our family at Hogwarts. I mean it, keep with the Slytherins, they'll be good company and a good influence on you."  
"Uh- huh!" the boy answered with a glazed look in his eyes.

Oh I knew that look all too well. I'd worn it many times, during Petunia's many fashion tirades.  
The boy's mother seemed to wind herself down and departed without a word of farewell. The boy didn't seem to notice he was still staring off into space.  
I smothered a giggle and walked over. Waving my hand in front of his face seemed to bring him back to reality. His blue eyes cleared and he offered me a sheepish grin.  
"It's alright. Over-critical mother has left the area." I chuckled so did he?   
"Thank Merlin! I thought that old bat would never shut up, never mind leave!"  
"You're a wizard then?"  
"Yeah. Sirius Black is my name, causing trouble is my game." He grinned cheekily.  
"Lily Evans." I said whilst nodding.  
"Don't recognise the name. Are you muggle-born?"  
"Yeah!"  
"That explains it."  
"Explains what?"  
"Why I didn't recognise your name. You're the first Evans witch."  
"Oh … Hey can you help me get onto the platform?"  
"You just run at the wall."  
"Yeah sure, why not?"  
"Trust me you'll pass straight through."  
"Papa?" I called  
"Yeah sweetheart?"  
"I have to go now, the train will leave soon."  
"Oh so you found out how to get onto the platform?"  
"Yeah Sirius told me."  
"Alright then. See you at Christmas."  
"Bye Papa!"  
"Write to me as soon as you get there!" Christopher called as I vanished through the barrier.I stood there, mouth opened slightly in awe at what I was seeing. People were everywhere.  
I felt someone come up behind me.  
"Hey Evans, what's up?" Sirius chirped  
"There's so many…. I had no idea!"  
"Really? Well there's loads of wizards all over the country, but it's kept secret from the muggles."  
"Cool!"  
"Hey Sirius!" came a new voice.   
"James you git! You're late."  
"Sorry mate, mum decided to give me the lengthy version of 'the lecture"  
The new boy grinned, so did Sirius.  
"Who's she?" he asked in a snotty voice.  
"Excuse me? Kindly do not talk about me as if I'm not here. Surely, you know the basics of good manners. Like I don't know…. Introducing you perhaps?"  
Too be honest I was expecting some kind of snide remark in return. Whatever I was expecting, it was not for him to drop to his knees, take my hand, kiss it, and then proclaim in a loud voice...  
"Dear Lady! Please forgive my arrogance, lack of manners, being a grade A prat, and allow me to introduce myself. I am James Potter, milady and always at your service."  
"Well since you apologised so nicely… My name's Lily Evans."  
"A beautiful name for a gorgeous lass."  
"Oi James! Chatting up the ladies already?"  
James groaned and got up off his knees, but didn't let go of my hand.  
"Lady? What Lady?"  
"Come off it little brother!"  
"I don't see any Ladies. Do you Sirius?"  
"How 'bout the lady who's hand you're holding?"  
"Erm yes. I'd like that back now by the way."  
James blushed and dropped my hand.  
"I'm Jake Potter, James' older brother."  
"Pleased to meet you. I'm…."  
"Lily Evans. I know, I heard you when you were talking to Romeo over here." He chuckled as he dodged a punch from James.  
"Can we get on the train please?" Whined Sirius  
"Do you want some cheese with that wine?" I asked  
"Huh?"   
"Never mind."  
We wondered as a group to the train. Sirius, James and I boarded while Jake remained on the platform.  
"Have fun Jamsie."  
"JAKE!"  
"Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a twist- geez!"  
"Bye"  
"Buh-bye. Ya'll have fun." Called Jake as the train pulled out of the station.   
"Well shall we find a compartment?"  
"Beats standing in a corridor don't it?"  
We searched the train, but every compartment was full, apart from one at the back. There was one boy, sitting in there, engrossed in a book.  
I knocked softly on the door. He looked up, his amber eyes wary.  
"Excuse me? Do you mind if we sit in here?"  
"Yes of course." He answered softly, as if afraid to raise his voice.  
I was drawn to him immediately; some thing about him was so familiar, so captivating.  
James and Sirius introduced themselves, as did the boy, reluctantly so. His name was Remus Lupin. A name that would mean so much to me in years to come.


	5. Chapter 5

We all got to know each other pretty well during that train ride.  
Half way through, a short blonde boy, who held a remarkable resemblance to a rat, stumbled into our compartment.  
"Help me please!" he hissed frantically.  
"Sshhh, calm down! Tell me what…."  
I was cut off by the door to our compartment being opened.  
"Ah here you are Pettegrew!"A boy with platinum blonde hair drawled  
Beside me, Pettegrew had gone rigid.  
"Come on then boy! I don't have all day!" he snapped.  
"Excuse me. It's pretty obvious that he doesn't want to go with you."  
"What he wants is none of my concern!"  
"Well it should be!" I snapped back.  
"Who are you to tell me whom I should be concerned with?"  
"Lily Evans!"  
"Typical mudblood!" he spat

I saw red. The guys had told me what that word meant, and if this guy thought he'd get away with it, he had another thing coming.  
"Listen! Mr I – shoved – a – stick – up – my – own – ass! Just because my blood is not 'pure wizard' does not mean that I am in anyway your inferior. For starters, you have the personality of a stone!" I punctuated each word with a poke to the chest.  
Blonde boy looked like he'd never had anyone talk back to him before. (Better start getting used to it buddy!)  
Every poke delivered seemed to force him to take a step back. Eventually he was outside the compartment.  
"Oh and another thing…" I said before flicking his nose in an obnoxious manner  
"Buzz off!"  
I slammed the door in his face and turned to meet the bewildered stares of my friends.  
"What?"  
"Whoa! I've never seen Lucious Malfoy rendered speechless." Mumbled Sirius  
"Should've just decked him!" butted in James  
"I know, but that way was much more fun, and I don't get in trouble for fighting."  
"You handled that really well Lily." It was Remus who spoke.

"Hey did you hear? Andrew and Selena Stratagos may be coming to Hogwarts this year." James announced  
"I thought the Ministry separated them and sent them to live with some muggle relatives?" queried Sirius.  
"Nah! They only did that with Selena. Andrew had to go to a wizard family 'cuz he was a werewolf. I heard they de-aged him aswell."  
Remus paled at the mention of a werewolf.  
"Hey Remus are you OK? You look a bit green about the gills." Enquired Sirius.  
"Just feeling a bit travel sick. Excuse me!" he muttered before running from the compartment.  
"I'm worried about him." I murmured  
"Please don't go into a mother hen act!" pleaded Sirius.  
I glared at him, he 'eeped' and hid behind James.  
"…And that, my friends, is why women will one day rule the world. With one look, we can turn men into a pile of gibbering goo." I chuckled  
"Whatever!"  
"So what's your name? I asked the newest arrival (meaning Pettegrew)  
"Peter Pettegrew, but people usually call me Petey." He squeaked.  
"How'd you get mixed up with 'Mr Considerate'?"  
"Who?"  
"Blondie, you know the guy you were running from?"  
"Oh him! Long story."  
"Well we've got time…" butted in James  
"Shouldn't you be worried about your friend?" asked Pettegrew evasively.  
"I'll check on him!" muttered Sirius before exiting the compartment.  
"Weird!" muttered James  
"What?" I asked  
"Sirius usually isn't worried about anyone…"


	6. Chapter 6

All to soon the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station.  
The anxiety bout being thrown headfirst into this New World began to set in.  
James noticed my troubled look and slung am arm over my shoulder.  
"Why the frown Lady Lily?"  
I confided in him about how scared I was about starting Hogwarts and fitting in.  
"Look Lils', I can't promise that it'll be smooth sailing, but I can promise you that I'll always be there to help."  
"I second that!"  
James and I jumped. Sirius had sneaked up behind us. Remus was standing slightly apart from Sirius, with a small half-smile playing on his lips.

I waved him over to us before a large man yelled out  
"Firs' year's ova 'ere! Come on now! We aint got all night!"  
He directed us to a small fleet of boats.  
"Four to a boat! Hurry up now!"  
We sailed across the lake; it was so peaceful, stars shining softly, and the view.  
I will never forget that as long as I live.

The castle… wow, words can't describe it. (Not particularly helpful since i'm writing every thing down, but I digress)  
"Duck!" Yelled the large man as we passed through a curtain of ivy.  
We emerged into a stone harbour. The man knocked on a large oak door, and a stern looking witch with black hair drawn into a bun promptly opened it.  
"Firs' years! Professor."  
"Thank you Hagrid."

My first impression of her was that she was not what she seemed. Her petite figure was misleading. I was willing to bet every book I owned that she knew at least fifty ways to shut someone up with out saying a word.  
As it turns out, she knows over one hundred; including a look James and I would dub 'the gorgon special' as it would damn near turn you to stone.  
I'm getting off topic again! Where was I? Oh yeah!

She led us to a chamber, just off the great hall. Once we were all gathered inside, she gave us a strict talking to, mainly about behaviour, school houses etc.  
She then suggested that we try to smarten ourselves up, whilst looking pointedly at James' flyaway hair, and trying to avoid looking at Petey's runny nose.

James shifted uneasily and tried to flatten his hair. While Sirius was carrying on a mostly one-sided conversation with Remus. Remus murmured something to Sirius, who threw his arm over Remus' shoulder and laughed loudly. Remus looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't know how to act.  
"Who'd have thought that the quiet one would have such witty retorts?" Sirius chuckled.  
I smiled at them. Sirius seemed to bring about a subtle change in Remus. He relaxed slightly and became more social.  
Sirius winked at me; Remus inclined his head slightly.  
This is where I had my first vision

I was in the body of a young girl…  
I was running through a field of wild flowers, towards a figure standing underneath an old oak tree. As I drew nearer, I slowed my pace and tried to creep up on the figure, but the dress I was wearing made too much noise in the long grass. The figure turned and caught sight of me. His corn flower blue eyes lit up  
"Selena!" he called happily  
"Brother." I cried and flung myself into his arms  
"Come on little one, no need to be so upset."  
"Don't go Andrew! Don't leave me alone!"  
"'Lena I can't. The full moon is tomorrow, nut I promise I'll be back soon. OK?"  
I tightened my grip on him.  
"K Andy, but come home safe please?"  
"I always do!"  
"Pinky promise?" I held out my hand, little finger outstretched  
"Pinky promise!" he replied, interlacing our fingers  
"I love you big brother!"  
"I have to go…"  
Andrew turned and walked away to where another man was waiting by a car. Andrew climbed into the car and leaned out of the window.  
"Bye 'Lena! See you in a few days! Be good!" he called as the car pulled away.  
I stood there until the car was out of sight, before letting my tears fall.  
"'Lena! Grandma is coming for dinner. Want to help me make some cakes?"  
"Yeah! Coming Mama!" I called back, before turning my back on the field and strolling into the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone

I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I've just had a really busy few weeks, not that that is any excuse.

I've just haven't been motivated lately, but I have managed 2 write a short piece called Eulogy.

It's not my best work but I would like feedback all the same.

Right Advertisement for my other story over! Now to the issue at hand, which would be chapter 7……

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Hat's thoughts  
#lily's thoughts#

Chapter 7

"Lily! Lily! Are you alright?" came a concerned voice.  
I opened my eyes to find that I was pressed against James' side with my head resting on his shoulder. I felt myself blush and stepped away from him.  
"What happened?"  
"Well you started to sway a bit, your eyes rolled back and you collapsed. James caught you before you could fall far." explained Sirius, who looked worried.  
"Are you ok?" asked Petey.  
"Yeah, just a giddy spell, nothing serious." I lied. The vision disturbed me, it was like a memory from a dream.  
"Miss Evans?"  
"Yes Professor?"  
"A student said that you collapsed. Do you want to go to the nurse?"  
"No professor I'm fine."  
She raised an eyebrow in question.  
"I just need some food, i haven't been able to eat much today." I explained.  
She gave me and understanding look before saying.  
"Well Miss Evans, be sure to eat a decent meal at the feast, if you don't I will give you detention."  
She then turned to the guys.  
"I trust you lot will make sure she eats a good meal?"  
"Of course! Even if we have to force feed her." grinned Sirius.  
The professor's lips twitched in a repressed smile.  
"Very well."  
"Everyone form a straight line and follow me!"

She led us into the Great Hall; hundreds of faces watched us eagerly.  
"When I call your names, come forward and the Sorting Hat will tell you where to go."  
James held a protective arm around my shoulders, earning curious glances from the older students.  
"Aston Millerna!"  
A small girl with bright blonde hair stepped forward. She placed the hat on her head. Suddenly the hat yelled out.  
"Ravenclaw!"  
Black Sirius"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Davies Anita!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Evans Lily!"  
James gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I walked forward and placed the hat on my  
head.  
#Hello?#  
Hello dear! How are you this fine day?  
# Very well thank you #  
It's such a refreshing change to be spoken to for once  
#Not many people speak to you then?#  
No dear, they just want to know their house.  
#Well they're fools#  
Thank you m'dear. Oh bother I have to sort you . I nearly forgot!  
#No problem. Take your time.#  
I'll have to, you're very difficult to place.  
#Sorry#  
Don't be, I haven't had this much fun in years... Definitely not a Slytherin. You're to  
bold for a Hufflepuff, to laid back for a Ravenclaw, and that leaves...  
GRYFFINDOR!  
#Thank you#  
No problem dear, run along and have a good school year.  
#Oh I intend to! Good bye#  
Bye  
I pulled the hat off my head and went to sit beside Sirius and watched the rest of the  
sorting.  
"L'coure Merle!" became the first Slytherin.  
Then it was Remus' turn.  
"Lupin Remus!"  
Remus appeared pale beneath the hat.  
"Gryffindor!"  
Remus sat opposite Sirius looking puzzled.  
"McKnight Callum!"  
"Hufflepuff!"  
"Petegrew Peter!"  
"Gryffindor!"  
Peter sat opposite me with a triumphant grin.  
"Potter James!"  
I crossed my fingers, hoping James would be in Gryffindor with me.  
"Gryffindor!"  
James bounded over to the table, high-fived Sirius and kissed me on the cheek before sitting down on the other side of me.  
"Snape Severus!"  
"Slytherin!"  
"Wagstaff Timothy!"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
The female professor... What was her name? Oh yes McGonnagall... that was it... rolled up a scroll of parchment and took the stool and sorting hat away.  
An old man stood up and addressed the hall.  
"Hello all! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'm Headmaster Dumbledore, and would like to announce that the feast has begun!"  
He clapped his hands and the golden plates filled with mounds and mounds of delicious looking food.  
"Hey Rem what did the hat say to get you all flustered?" asked Sirius before biting into a piece of chicken.  
Remus cleared his throat.  
"It said that it'd better put me in Gryffindor so I could be with my sister."  
"Why would that freak you out?" piped in James.  
"I don't have a sister..."  
"Oh well the hat's about as mad as Dumbledore." snorted Sirius  
"Oy Lily! Remember what McGonnagall said? Eat up!" Scolded James  
"Yes mother!" I retorted whilst rolling my eyes, before helping myself to some salad.  
"Remus want some chicken?"  
"No thank you. I'm a vegetarian."  
"What?" squeaked Petey  
"I don't eat meat." explained Remus patiently  
"Oh weird!"  
We all glared at Petey.  
"What!"  
"Petey that was a cruel comment!"  
"Sorry it's just that I've never met a vegetablearian before."  
"It's vegetarian Petey."  
Remus gave us a half smile before going back to eating.  
"So Sirius. What mayhem shall we cause tonight hmm?"  
"None tonight I'm wiped out!" Yawned Sirius.  
"I wonder where our dormitories are?" pondered Remus  
As if answering his question; the Gryffindor prefects stood up and called  
"Gryffindor first years, follow us to your dorm rooms!"  
We stood up and followed the prefects to the Gryffindor tower, where they showed us our dorms.

"A well night guys, a girl needs her beauty sleep!" I yawned.  
"Night Lil'."Sirius wrapped me in a hug.  
"See you in the morning Lilyflower!" Whispered James. I blushed at the nickname and he kissed me on the cheek.  
I gave Remus a hug and he murmured "Pleasant dreams 'Lena."  
"What?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Why did you just call me 'Lena?"  
"I don't know." Remus put his head in his hands  
"You're probably overtired, it's been a long day."  
"I'll just read for a bit..."  
"No Remus! You're going to bed!"  
"But..."  
"Keep the buts behind ya!"  
Sirius snuck up on Remus and grabbed him around the waist, then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder with ease, before casually carrying him up the stairs to the dorm room.  
"Night Guys!" I called after them, before heading up the girl's staircase.

My room mates were already asleep, i didn't care really. I changed my clothes and climbed into bed. As soon as my head touched the pillow, i was asleep. My dreams that night were filled with images of that girl, Selena, and her brother, Andrew, but come morning I could not remember anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

I awoke to the sound of chattering girls.  
"Do you think we should wake her up?"  
"No! If she wants to oversleep let her!"  
"Naria, you're just jealous because she was with that Potter guy last night!"  
"Jealous? HA! Me? Jealous of that? No Way!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Hey girl... erm Lily?"  
"Hmmm?" I answered  
"Time to get up!"  
"Go 'way Petunia!"  
"Petunia? No, my name's Anita."  
I blinked and realised where I was.  
"Sorry. Must've been still asleep- I thought I was home."  
"So Petunia is your sister?"  
"Only by blood!" I grumbled.  
Anita shook her head.  
"Get ready or you are going to miss breakfast!"  
Anita blinked in amazement as I raced around the room getting ready.  
"All done!" I beamed proudly.  
"Sweet Merlin Lily! You were just a blur!"  
"Ahh the joys of living with a fashion crazed sister." I sniggered.  
Anita rolled her eyes and we walked down into the common room.  
James and the guys were waiting for me.

"'Bout time Lily! I'm starving!" grouched Sirius  
"You look tired." I commented  
"I am! Remus was up all night with nightmares."  
"I said I was sorry Sirius, but it was you who insisted on sitting up with me." came Remus' voice.  
"Morning Remus!" I chirped, ignoring Sirius' look of deep-rooted aggravation.  
"Lily I'm going on ahead ok?"  
"Ok Anita! See you at breakfast!"

"So Remus what were these nightmares about?"  
"Well... erm..."  
"A girl called Selena!" Butted in Sirius looking more than a tad disgruntled.  
"OHHH a girl! Does our 'ickle Remmie have a crush?" teased James  
"No I don't know anyone named Selena."  
"But you were calling out, and I quote 'Please don't take her! Selena!" provoked Sirius.  
"Look Sirius! I don't know who this girl is!" Remus snapped loudly.  
We all stared, Remus never rose his voice (I realise that we knew each other for a grand total of approximately twenty-four hours but I digress)  
Well, I thought, Andy always did get cranky before the full moon... Wait a moment! Since when did I know an Andy? And why did the full moon explain Remus' sudden temper?  
I shrugged off the sudden feeling of DeJaVou.  
"Well gentlemen, shall we get breakfast?"  
"Sure Lily." said Remus, letting out a sigh of relief. He sent me a grateful look as we exited the common room.

We hurried down to breakfast, with Sirius constantly interrogating Remus about who Selena was.  
"For Goodness sake Sirius! The boy doesn't want to tell you, and probably has a good reason! So stop giving poor Remus the third degree, he'll tell you when he's ready!"  
Sirius had the decency to look ashamed. He offered Remus an apologetic grin.  
"Sorry mate! Just curious you know?"  
Remus suddenly got a playful gleam in his eyes.  
"Well Black, Curiosity killed the cat!" Remus sprinted off.  
Sirius' eyes lit up with mischief  
"Was that a challenge my dear Mr Lupin?" replied Sirius before sprinting off after Remus.  
" Watch it!"  
"Where's the fire?"  
"Stupid first years!"  
Were the exclamations of many of the older students.  
"Come on Lily; better make sure that they don't hurt themselves."  
We chased after them, down three or four corridors. At last we reached the corridor that lead to the entrance hall, just in time to see Sirius make a rather spectacular rugby tackle. He and Remus fell to the floor laughing, earning stares from our peers.  
"Gasp Damn it Lupin! Wheeze where in the name of Merlin...cough did you learn to run like that?"  
"Urm Guys?"  
"Yeah Jamie?" answered Sirius from his perch on Remus' chest.  
"You do realise that you are currently in a compromising position?"  
"Er... So we are!" Said Sirius in mock amazement.  
"Yes it appears that way. Now could you please GET OFF OF ME!" Remus laughed freely  
"Nope!"  
"Sirius!" Remus' voice was a playful growl.  
"Lily I'm going to eat breakfast, it'll be finished by the time they're done."  
"I think I'll join you."  
"Oh no you don't!"  
I looked back to see Remus had grabbed hold of both James' ankle and mine.  
"No way are you leaving me here alone with Mr-Hyper-Active-Hooligan!" He hissed  
"Mr hyperactive hooligan eh? I like it!" Beamed Sirius. He then began to mercilessly tickle poor Remus.  
Remus squirmed, trying to get away, which caused James and I to fall onto the pile. Needless to say, a massive tickle war took place, which resulted with generous amounts of hysterical laughter.  
Suddenly an amused "Ahem" broke through the laughter induced haze.

We all looked up to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing over us.  
"Uh-oh!" was James' response  
"Big uh-oh" replied Sirius  
"Get off me!" Remus and I yelled, although it sounded kind of muffled  
Dumbledore chuckled as we desperately tried to untangle ourselves.  
"Ouch! Quit it!"  
"Get your knee outta my spine!"  
"That's gonna leave a mark."  
"James get your hand off my leg!"  
"Sorry lily!"  
"Can't ... breathe!"  
"Uh-oh Remmie's turning blue!"  
"Jeez! You had to wear heels didn't ya lily?"  
"I think you punctured my lung."  
"Yay! Remmie's alive!"  
(Remus gets pulled into a bear hug) choking noises

Dumbledore stood there trying to fight the urge to laugh.  
"When you've managed to separate yourselves, you can get some breakfast."  
"Sorry Headmaster!"  
"Ten points to Gryffindor for such an amusing display!"  
"Er Thanks!" Said James as he extended a hand to help me up from the floor.  
I dusted myself off, straightened my uniform and school robes.  
"Jeez Lily your hair is a mess!" Grinned Sirius as he leapt to feet, pulling Remus up with him.  
I glared at him as I untied my hair and re-braided it.  
"You should leave your hair down." Commented James  
"Too much hassle." I replied.  
Sirius grinned and started making kissy faces at James, who promptly smacked him around the head.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius gave him a wounded puppy look.  
"You won't get any sympathy from me!"  
"Meanie! Now onward to breakfast!"  
"Finally! I'm starving!"  
"We know. We can hear your stomach from in here!" I looked up to see Anita leaning against the doorframe of the Great Hall.  
"Hey Anita. My stomach is not that loud!" I grinned.  
"I saved you some food; eat it before it gets cold!"  
The guys walked over to the Gryffindor table, their eagerness to eat showing in a most humorous way.  
I made to go and join them, but Anita held me back.  
"Look Lily, just a word of warning. Naria has got it in for you!"  
"Why? I've never met her!" I asked taken aback.  
"Well Naria, is a pure-blooded witch, and is expected to marry a pure-blooded wizard the minute she graduates from Hogwarts."  
"What's that got to do with me?"  
"James Potter is one of the few eligible purebloods, and Naria's set her sights on him as his family is one of the richest. Naria feels that you're a threat to her since you guys hit it off so well last night."  
"That's absurd! Honestly that girl needs to get a life! Imagine thinking about marriage. We're only eleven for Christ's sake!"  
"I couldn't agree more!" Came a voice.  
I turned and there was James.  
"I hope you don't mind eating on the go, because we're gonna be late." He said holding up two slices of toast  
"So you heard about Naria?" Asked Anita blushing.  
"Heard and experienced it first hand." Grimaced James.  
I laughed at the look on his face.  
"So you told her about 'the leech'?" Asked Sirius grinning broadly as he strolled over, Remus following timidly behind, amber eyes glowing in amusement.  
"I was about to, but ..."  
"Ah let me tell the tale, your story telling skills leave something to be desired!"  
"Go ahead. As if I haven't been humiliated enough today."  
"We were merrily eating our breakfast..."  
"More like inhaling it!" Came Remus' hushed voice.  
"When the light was blocked out. I looked up to see a young girl with a predatory glint in her eye. Honestly I thought she was my cousin, and I was about to greet her with my customary friendly greeting of 'bugger off Bellatrix' when I noticed she was wearing a Gryffindor uniform. The girl introduced herself as Naria Youdontneedtoknowmylastname. I think she might be Swiss or summat. Well after Jimmy boy over here introduced himself like the gentleman he is, the girl latched onto him- hence 'the leech'. Try as we might, we couldn't get her to let go of him- even when we pointed out that he was turning blue. Eventually the Girl's brother managed to pry her off him, and after apologising profusely explained to his sister that she was too young to be throwing herself at guys and if she carried on like she was, she was likely to get a reputation as a slut."  
Anita interrupted with a cough that sounded suspiciously like too late

James and Sirius grinned, taking an instant liking to Anita and thus she became part of our group.


	9. Chapter 9

Needless to say, we were late for lessons that morning.  
Luckily for us our Defence against the dark arts professor was pretty nice.  
"Bout time you lot!"  
"Sorry Professor. We got a bit sidetracked." grinned James  
"I heard. Take your seats and take down these notes. Them we'll get to the real  
defence against the dark arts."

Grinning, we started to write. Clearly this teacher understood what it was like to be a  
student.  
"Well I'm Professor Iria Albetrio. You guys can just call me Iria out of lesson time  
ok!  
A chorus of 'yeah's' answered her.  
"I find that kids learn better from friends than from authority figures- just look at the  
prefects."  
There were several chuckles from around the room.  
"Right, I've blathered on enough. Now to business!"

I'm not going to bore you with all the details of my classes. I'll only include the  
important ones, such as our potions class.

It was after lunch, I was fine until I heard that we had potions. Nothing to do with the  
lesson. Think about it James + Sirius + fire + potentially lethal potions ingredients 1  
explosion and one royally pissed of teacher.  
I mean, come on, all they did is blow up three cauldrons, set the teacher's hair on fire ,  
and turned Lucious Malfoy's robe lurid pink, while laughing hysterically all the time.  
But since it was the first day, the teacher only took ten points from Gryffindor.

Come dinner time we were all exhausted. Sirius yawned widely  
"Si' Jeez we don't need to see the contents of your mouth." complained James  
half-heartedly.  
Sirius gave him a dull look.  
"I'm glad we don't have any homework tonight." I stated trying not to fall asleep in my  
dinner.  
"They wouldn't set homework on the first day." announced Remus.  
"Thank goodness!" grumbled Petey (who was still sulking because we has breakfast  
without him.)  
"Guys i'm going up to relax in the common room for a bit, at least until astronomy"  
"We have Astronomy tonight?" asked James  
"Yeah at midnight..."  
"You're kidding!"  
"Nope! Sorry lads..."  
"How are we supposed to get up for class?"  
"Classes don't start till ten thirty tomorrow so we can have a lie in."  
"Oh good." breathed Sirius  
"Lazy git!  
"Hey! Less of the git!"  
"Whatever! See ya lads!" I walked away slowly, too tired to go any faster  
"Sleep well, sleep tight, have a peaceful night." came Remus' soft voice.  
I froze. My vision went dark and a wave of nausea washed over me. I swayed slightly  
before collasping to my knees, gripping tightly to the corner of the table.  
"Lily! Oh my God! Lily!" I heard James' panicked voice echo softly.  
I opened my eyes to see a crowd of people around me.  
"Do you people have no sense? Let the girl breathe!" shouted Remus.  
The crowd pulled back slightly, just enough to let Sirius and James through.  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing, I'm just overtired."  
"Bullshit Lily!"  
"James! Language!"  
"Yes Mother."  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing."  
"Remus I'm fine, I don't need to go."  
"Lily as your surrogate brother, I order you to get your arse to that hospital wing!"  
Stated Sirius.  
At the words 'surrogate brother' images flashed before my eyes.  
A boy playing piano, a young girl... me standing beside him, singing.  
The two of us opening presents on Christmas Morning.  
Andrew being carried inside covered in blood, pale as death!"  
"Please Andrew, don't leave me alone." I whispered aloud, barely realising what I was  
saying.  
"Who's Andrew?" came Sirius' voice.  
"That's not important right now! Let's get 'Lena to the hospital wing."  
The next thing I knew, I was being carried in Remus' arms towards the main  
school.  
"Somehow I have the feeling that I'm involved in this in some way." Remus mumbled  
in my ear.  
Then my world went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone

I'm really sorry about not updating sooner. I've just started back at university and everything has been a bit up in the air lately.

Anyway a big thank you to Aeryn Jones who gave me the kick up the backside I needed to motivate me to post .

So on with the story …….

I awoke in the hospital wing, a bright beam of sunlight shining on my face. I smiled.  
"Ah you're awake!"  
I jumped slightly at the voice.  
"Sorry to startle you Miss Evans."  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
"I'm glad you've woken up Lily. Your classmates have been most worried."  
"Oh God! I'm not gonna survive their big brother routine!" I groaned   
"They're in class at the moment..."  
"What! What time is it?"  
"Nearly Midday!"  
I leapt out of bed muttering frantically to myself.  
"My second day and I'm already behind Geez! Stupid Visions! Stupid Dreams!"  
That caught Dumbledore's attention.  
"Visions? Dreams?"  
"Yeah I think they're why I passed out."  
"I see!"  
A bell rang somewhere in the castle.  
"Well Miss Evans, this is where I take my leave of you... Your friends will be here  
shortly."  
"Please don't leave me alone with them."  
"Miss Evans, very few things in this world truly terrifies me, but even I am afraid to  
stand between them and their protective urges."  
I stared at Dumbledore for a second before dropping onto the bed.  
"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" muttered Dumbledore  
There were sounds of rushing footsteps in the corridor. The door to the hospital wing  
burst open and three boys ran in.  
"Hello Professor, how's Lily?"  
"I'm fine!" I blurted out  
"Lily! You're awake!" cried Sirius before pulling me into a bone crunching hug.  
"Siri'... can't... breathe!"  
"That sounds familiar..." mumbled Remus as he pried Sirius off of me.  
"Hey who bought you flowers Lily?" Asked Sirius pointing towards a vase at my  
bedside.  
"I got flowers?"  
"There's a card. Wonder who they're from."  
"Dear Lily.  
Your memories are starting to resurface now. Do not be alarmed, I promise all will be  
revealed in time.  
Be Patient my Dear sister"  
"OK who is this Andrew guy?"  
"No idea!"  
"Come on Lily you can tell us."  
"I know, it's just that I haven't got a clear idea of who he is."  
"Then you must have an unclear idea then!"  
"I think he's a relative of some sort. I have these visions where I'm there, he's my  
brother and I'm me but I'm not..."  
"You've lost me."  
"I'm me, but I have blonde hair."  
"Oh kinda like reincarnation or summat?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Anyway enough about this reincapacitation stuff!" declared Sirius  
James and I shared an amused look.  
"Sirius, my dear surrogate brother, is English by any chance your second language?"  
"You can have a second language?" Asked Sirius bewildered.  
We laughed.  
"Did you guys pick up my homework?"  
"Homework? What is this homework that you speak of?"  
"I have it right here, but promise me you won't attempt it until after classes."  
"I promise Remus!"  
" Lily, we're gonna go and get some lunch. You have to stay here until classes are  
over."  
"OK but try and sneak me up some food. Hospital food is the worst."  
"Will do Lilyflower!"  
"Don't call me that James!"  
"OK I'll come back and see you later."  
"Have fun in lessons!" I grinned  
"Sure rub it in why don't ya." Moaned Sirius slouching out of the hospital wing.

As soon as the guys left, the school nurse, Mademoiselle Debois came over. She was  
kinda young to be a nurse, but she was a good sort, kinda over protective if you know  
what I mean.  
"Now Lily, I should insist that you stay here over night..."  
"Oh but I'll die of boredom!"  
She silenced me with a look.  
"As I was saying, I should insist that you stay over night but the Headmaster has  
requested that I escort you to his office." She didn't look happy about it.

I was glad of it though. I had an abundance of energy (Verging on being hyperactive)  
that I just had to get rid of. I strolled briskly down the corridor, not noticing that I had  
left Mademoiselle Debois behind.  
"Lily how do you expect to get to the Headmaster's office without knowing where to  
go?"  
"Sorry Mademoiselle Debois, I just have alot of energy to use up today." I offered her  
a shy smile.  
Mademoiselle Debois beamed at me in a motherly way. I found myself not sure how to  
act.  
My Mother had been very 'stand-offish' when it came to me. She preferred to focus  
her attentions on Petunia. Which is understandable I guess. Chris was more open but  
preferred to show his affections in a more subtle way. He treated Petunia and me as  
equals. Rose tended to get angry when Chris treated me, even little things like buying  
me a hair tie when my own snapped. I suspect this is why Chris often took the path of  
least resistance when it came to Rose.

I was startled out of my musings by Mademoiselle Debois placing a hand on my  
shoulder.  
"We're here, Lily are you sure that you're OK?"  
"Yes I'm fine Mademoiselle Debois."  
"Very well. Toffee Apple."  
The Gargoyle stepped aside to reveal an Oak door.  
I knocked on the door and waited until I heard a cheerful "Come in!"  
I entered to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at a large desk.  
"Miss Evans. Take a seat."  
I sat in a large armchair facing the desk.  
"Lemon drop?"  
"No thank you sir."  
"Very well ... Now..." he said clapping his hands together  
"Tell me about these visions!"


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I haven't updated this story in such a long time. Sorry about that by the way. I do have an excuse I lost the book that had all the chapters I had written inside it. I only found it today when I decided to snoop around the attic and tidy it up a bit.

Well here is chapter 11 I hope you like it.

Chapter 11

I left the office leaving behind a very serious Professor Dumbledore, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
He reacted in such an odd way when I told him of my dreams. He seemed shocked when I told him that I was dreaming of a guy called Andrew. So shocked in fact, he knocked over his ink well.  
He 'Tsked' in irritation before vanishing the ink with a wave of his hand  
I bit my lip to hide a smile at how much he sounded like Professor McGonnagal. He looked up and grinned, then bade me to continue.  
When I told him of the strange flashbacks I had been experiencing, his eyes widened in realisation before softening into an almost loving expression.  
"Lost for so many years…" he muttered  
"Pardon? Sorry Headmaster I didn't catch that."  
"Nothing my dear, just an old man's insane musings." His eyes twinkled mischievously.  
I laughed at that. The idea of Dumbledore being old seemed impossible to me, I am well aware that he looks old with the white hair and beard etc, but Dumbledore feels young understand?

Many people forget how to be young once they hit fifty or so, but Dumbledore; he is just a big kid at heart. Kinda like the Peter Pan of the wizarding world. (1)  
After fighting off the ridiculous mental image that came with that thought, I thanked Dumbledore for his time and stood to leave.  
"Should these dreams bother you anymore, ask Mademoiselle Debois to whisk you up a dreamless sleep potion. That should help."  
"Will do Sir! Thank you."  
"Miss Evans?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Welcome home!"

I left feeling more confused than when I went in. I had the start of a headache coming on and decided to abandon thought for a moment.  
I was surprised to see Mademoiselle Debois waiting for my in the corridor.  
Wordlessly she held out a bottle with some kind of liquid inside it. The bottle was labelled 'Headache Relief'  
I looked at her curiously. She shrugged and said "When I have a meeting with the Headmaster, his cryptic comments always give me a headache. I figured you'd be the same."  
I grinned and swallowed the potion.  
"The Headmaster said that I should ask you for a dreamless sleep potion if my visions continue."  
"Oh don't worry about that! I already have two vials brewed up for you. Just ask when you need them and I'll give you the correct dosage."  
I thanked her politely and tried to make my way back to the common room.  
"Hang on a sec' I'm walking you back to your common room OK?"  
I smiled at the gesture. Mademoiselle Debois was not that much older than me, or so it seemed. Her gesture of friendship was not lost on me. I appreciated that fact that someone so… I dunno… cool I guess, would like to be friends with me.

Yes I had self-esteem issues. I admit it, but what pre-teen hasn't?  
Petunia made sure I had no 'popular friends' and made sure I only had 'geeks' to talk to, you know the kids who are too smart for their own good.  
Looking back, I suppose if I interpreted that gesture very very liberally, it was an extremely roundabout compliment.  
OK- that is going a bit far, but I can dream can't I?

Mademoiselle Debois left me at the portrait. I uttered the password – which I am not going to write in case it falls into the wrong hands. The Slytherins were slimeballs in my time so im assuming that things haven't changed all that much.  
The portrait opened with the Fat Lady muttering profanities under her breath about not being able to catch forty winks in peace.  
I ignored her as usual and strolled into the common room.

"Lily!"  
"Hey Anita!"  
"What the bloody hell happened?"  
"I'm fine Anita, how are you?"  
"Very funny! Now what happ…"  
"Lily what are you doing out of the hospital wing?"  
"James I…"  
"Lily? Shouldn't you be resting?"  
"Remus please jus…"  
"Get back into the hospital wing NOW Lily!"  
"CAN I GET A WORD IN HERE!"  
"OOPS sorry Lily"  
"OK to answer 'Nita's question – I collapsed. James- Mademoiselle Debois let me go after my meeting with Dumbledore. Yes I should be resting but I was accosted as soon as I entered the common room. Oh and Sirius? Shove off you are not my father. Goodnight folks!"  
With that I fled up to the sanctuary of my dormitory- correction would be sanctuary, for who should be there but Naria.  
"Bet you think you're pretty smart huh Evans?"

(1)Does anyone else find the idea of Dumbledore acting like Peter Pan amusing?  
I cracked up when I started to imagine McGonnagal as Tinkerbell  
Anyone else besides family members think I am weird?

Well here is chapter 11  
I hope you enjoyed it


	12. Chapter 12

**Rating:** 15+

**Chapter Reviews:** 1

Chapter 12

"Hi Naria. How was your first day?"  
"Absolutely horrid!"  
"I'm sorry to hear that..."  
"Want to know why i had such a terrible day?"  
"Why?"  
"You!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm warning you Evans, stay away from James! He's Mine!"  
"Hey! James is not an object you can claim ownership over!"  
"Well you should know that my parents have entered into negotiations with the  
Potter's. My betrothal to James should be settled by the end of the year." Naria  
gloated with a self satisfied sneer on her face.

I felt ill.  
Poor James, being forced to marry this insufferable wench.

"You didn't think he was really interested in you? Did you? I mean, Why would he?  
When he has me? I come from a prominent pure-blooded family and i am exactly the  
kind of wife James could want! While you have no status in the wizarding world and  
your parents are muggles. Let's not forget that you'd never make a good wife by any  
stretch of the imagination. Why would the Potters allow their son to contaminate the  
bloodline with a MUDBLOOD!"

"Maybe because all you've just said is complete and utter BULLSHIT!"  
Naria whirled around to fine James leaning against the doorframe casually.  
"Oh James I'm so glad you came to see me." she simpered  
"Who are you again?"   
Naria looked crestfallen  
"By the way, my parents don't do arranged marriages, and status and blood doesn't  
matter to me!"  
"Of course it matters James."  
"Maybe to a Slytherin!"

" James what are you doing here?" I cut in.  
Naria sent me a venomous glare.  
"Well number one, to check that you're resting, number two, to see that you aren't  
disturbed, and number three... erm .. i forget..." he grinned sheepishly

While he was speaking Naria was trying to grab his attention by sighing loudly.  
"Can you keep it down, or better yet leave because Lily needs her rest and you're  
disturbing her."  
Naria stomped her foot like a spoilt two year old before mouthing 'watch your back' at  
me and leaving the room, not forgetting to slam the door behind her.

"Finally!" sighed James perching on the end of my bed  
"Methinks she fancies you my friend!" I laughed  
"To change the subject from my irresistible charms... you should be in bed."

I nodded and knelt down to rummage through my trunk. I pulled out my favourite  
night-dress. I gave James, who was still sitting on my bed a look that clearly asked him  
what he was still doing in my room.

"What are you?... Oh! heh you need to get changed huh? OK I'll wait outside..." James  
blushed and made a hasty exit.  
I rolled my eyes and changed into my favourite night-dress. It was white cotton with  
blue ribbon around the collar and cuffs. I loved this one because it reached the floor, so  
my legs never got cold.  
After about ten minutes James stuck his head around the door.  
"Lily? You decent?"  
"If I wasn't you'd get one almighty whollop around that messy head of yours!"  
James laughed and strode into the room  
"Lily? Where are you?"  
"In bed stupid! Where else would i be?"  
"I dunno. I couldn't see you is all."  
"So I'm in bed and I'm resting and you're still here!" I stated  
"I'm waiting for a goodnight kiss."  
"I'll call Naria then."  
"From you my dear Lady Lily."  
"Don't hold your breath Mr Potter."  
"AWWWWWWW!"  
"Get out! I wanna sleep!" I mock ordered  
"But Lil's ..."  
"Out!"  
"Fine. I'll get that kiss later then?"  
I chucked my pillow at him, causing him to hurry from the room.  
Laughing, I laid back on the bed, before realising that my pillow was over by the door.  
Grumbling, i crawled out from underneath the covers to retrieve it.

Bloody Potter! What a cheeky git! Coming in my room and demanding kisses!  
I had just settled back into bed when an idea struck me.  
Boys weren't supposed to be able to get up the girls staircase so...

"How the bloody hell did that git get up the blasted staircase!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok, why am I boring you with am indepth analysis of the day I was ill?

Sorry about that!

Well the next day I was well rested, and ready to rip Sirius' head off if he tried to send me back to bed again

I missed a fair amount of work, but fortunately mostly all the teachers were sympathetic and helped me through it.

Only one teacher was anything but helpful. You guessed it, the potions professor.

I won't lie to you. He was a cantankerous old goat who believed that muggle borns shouldn't be allowed to study magic. In fact he believed that anyone not of the male gender should not be allowed to get an education and attend school

"Ahh Miss Evans, you missed yesterdays lesson! Not that I'm surprised. You were probably unable to cope with such a subject. No one blames you, don'y you worry your pretty little head, you can copy out the potion instructions then give them to your partner so he can do they potion!"

"Excuse me Professor? I am perfectly capable of brewing a potion!" I protested hotly.

Miss Evans potions is a little bit more complex than cookin therefore it takes a man to fully understand it ! Now I suggest you take your seat before I dock points!"

The Slytherin boys sniggered.

The professor had gone to far this time, even the female Slytherin's were glaring at their Head of House. Some sent me apologetic looks, as if to apologise for their Head of House's behaviour.

Beside me Remus growled and James looked fit to kill.

Sirius, however was grinning and looking at the door, where a very irate Professor McGonnagall was stood.

"If I may Professor, your pathetic attempts to embarrass me in front of my peers have done nothing but expose your own ignorance. If paid any attention to current studies you would know that women who have the ability to cook well are more likely to do well in potions. This is mainly because of their ability to grasp counter balancing of ingredients. Your pathetic jibe at my gender is in direct violation of the muggle equal opportunities code!"

"This is the Wizarding World Miss Evans!"

"I am well aware of that! If you had read the Daily Prophet this morning , you would know that the Minister of Magic has decreed hat all people to be treated equally, including muggleborns and part humans. According to decree four hundred and eighty six, sub paragraph two, you are in direct violation of the gender code of equality in the classroom."

"Quite right Miss Evans! Bravo!"

Professor McGonnagall stepped forward, beaming proudly at me.

Professor Tisarov's face dropped.

"Close your mouth Tyran, before anymore rubbish spills out of it!"

The Slytherin boys looked on in horror as their favourite teacher got the biggest lecture of his life. The rest of the class were silently cheering McGonnagall on.

"You will accompany me to the Headmaster's office!"

"But Minerva…."

"Now Tyran!"

"Miss Evans please come to my office after class."

"Yes Professor."

Leaving the classroom, I got quite a few admiring looks, along with a thumbs up from a Slytherin girl by the name of Carlotta Zabini. From the other Slytherin's I received cold glares, although the girls glares were more directed at their male classmates.

"You'll pay for this Evans!"

"AWWW send me the bill Malfoy!" I mocked as I brushed past him.

"Wow Lily!" gaped Sirius

"You showed him big time!" cheered James

"Where did you find all that information?" asked Remus

"Mademoiselle Debois let me read some of her reference books."

"What about all the legal stuff?"

"She had a muggle law text book."

"Why?"

"Her brother is a muggle lawyer."

"How did you know that it was being used by the M.O.M

It was in the Daily Prophet this morning." Interrupted Remus.

"Hang on! M.O.M? That sounds really familiar."

"It means Ministry of Magic."

Flashback:

**How can she say that? What have I done wrong? Is it really that terrible to be a witch?"  
"No of course it isn't, it's just I lost someone very close to me who was a witch."  
"Really? Who?"  
"Sorry love, can't tell you MOM'S orders!"  
"Mama won't know…" I pleaded  
"Who said I was talking about your mother?"  
He spared me an amused glance, before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.**

So Chris said that he couldn't tell me who his friend was because of the Ministry of Magic?

Why would the Ministry of Magic involve itself like that?

"Remus? Does the Ministry have the power to forbid a muggle friend or relativeto tell a child about a witch of wizard?"

"In some cases…."

"What cases?"

"Let's see… if the child is a muggle, the witch or wizard in question was murdered or involved in the Dark Arts, or the child is a witch or wizard under a memory charm for their own protection."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Something my Dad said….?

It was beginning to make sense.

Since I wasn't a muggle, and Chris doesn't seem like the type to be friends with Dark wizards, the only other option was that they were murdered.

Well there was always the chance that I was under a memory charm, but the chances of that were tiny. Besides it would explain why Rose didn't want to become a witch, she wanted to protect me.

That didn't make sense, as Rose once let me go three days without medical treatment when I broke my arm falling out of the apple tree that was in our back garden. Chris was on a business trip and went absolutely berserk when he came home.

But I couldn't be under a memory charm. I'd know wouldn't I? Someone would've told me. Wouldn't they?

Then Dumbledore's words came back to haunt me

'**Lost for so many years.'**

"Lily? Are you ok? You've gone all pale!" asked James

"I'm ok, I'm just feeling a bit dizzy. I'm gonna go and lie down for a bit."

'**Lost for so many years.'**

What did Dumbledore mean by that?


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if anybody finds that my characters are starting to become unrealistic let me know and I'll fix it right away

Chapter 14

I decided once again to abandon thought, then I remembered that Professor McGonnagall wanted to see me..

"Guys I have to see McGonnagall in her office."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok? I mean you still look a bit peaky."

"I'll be fine!"

"McGonnagall's office is down there." James said pointing down a corridor to my left.

"Thanks James."

I rushed down the corridor , still slightly confused as to where McGonnagall's office was.

My confusion ended when I heard a voice, the Scottish accent was unmistakable. I followed the voice, which lead to quite a plain looking office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I entered to find McGonnagall stirring a pot of tea.

"That was quite the speech you made in potions class Miss Evans.2

I remained silent.

"You should know that we have received many complaints about Tyran Tisarov over the years."

"Then why hasn't anything been done about it?"

"Tisarov made sure that there was no evidence."

"And now…?"

"Since I witnessed the verbal assault, I have requested an inquiry into Tisarov's suitability as a teacher."

"Good!"

"This means that all the work he has graded will be inspected and if any patterns of bias towards muggleborn and female students, he will be banned from teaching."

"And this involves me because…?"

"I'll need a witness statement from you."

"Has the rest of the class given statements?"

"The majority have."

"Ok when do you need the statement?"

"As soon as possible!"

"I'll hand it in tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Miss Evans."

"Goodbye."

"Miss Evans I was quite impressed by your show of knowledge today. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Thank you Professor!"

I left the office feeling a little bit better.

By lunch time, the whole school had heard about my little head to head with Tisarov. I was public enemy number one to the male Slytherins, and a hero to the females and muggleborns of the school.

It was embarrassing!!!

I had to fight my way to the Gryffindor table. When I finally reached my seat, Remus, Sirius, and James were grinning madly.

"Hail the conquering hero!"

"Shut it Sirius!"

I sat down in a huff and began to eat my meal.

Hey can you pass the bread rolls?" I asked a second year boy sitting next to me

He blushed and began stuttering. His hands shook as he passed the bread rolls.

I gave him a strange look and returned to my meal.

Remus grinned slightly at my confused look, while James glared at the boy.

"Oi oi you'll have to beat them off with a stick pretty soon Lily!"

"I'll be there to help her!" James sent one last menacing glare, before grabbing a bread roll and biting into it visiously.

"So… Lily is it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Oh I'm Dereck O'Donnell."

"Erm I don't have a boyfriend…."

"Would you like…." O'Donnell interrupted

"If you would let me finish I would have said that I am not looking for one either!"

"Good! I would have something to say if you were!" stated Sirius

"Awww my self appointed brothers!" I sighed sarcastically.

O'Donnell soon made a hasty exit.

"You aren't looking for boyfriends are you Lily?"

"I'm eleven! Who do you think I am? Naria?"

"You should have taken his offer Evans! He's a Mudblood too. At he was in your league!"

"Speak of the Devil!"

"James would you walk me to class?"

"No Way!"

Naria 'casually' draped herself over James.

"Please James. You wouldn't let me walk alone would you?"

"James leant back and yelled across the hall at the Ravenclaw table.

"Oi! Nathaniel! Get your bloody sister off me before I smack that airhead clean off her shoulders!"

"I'm really sorry Potter! Ever since my parents told her that they were entering negotiations with your presents, she's become obsessed with being the next Mrs Potter!"

"You really need to get her some therapy quickly! She's putting herself in danger!"

"How?" asked a very amused Sirius.

"If she touches me again, I'll strangle her and throw her body into the deepest pit I can find!"

"I thought your parents didn't 'do' arranged marriages?" piped up Remus

" Try telling Naria that!" Sighed Nathaniel.

I smothered a giggle.

"Well let's get out of here Naria, before you cause anymore trouble!"

"I wasn't making trouble Nat'! I was just asking my fiancé to walk with me to class!"

I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it!

"What are you laughing at Mudblood?"

"Don't call her that!" growled Sirius

"Naria! How dare you use such language! Come away! Now!"

Nathaniel dragged Naria away.

Naria was ranting about denial, seductresses and what colour flowers James would prefer at the wedding.

I think I speak for all of us when I say that the girl needed a nice padded room in St Mungo's.


End file.
